Talk:Alex/@comment-83.166.197.150-20131117054937
Shittiest power ever, but it makes things so much more interesting.What if he shags Abby?She gets erased from existence.What if he shags Mark the Tortoise?He transforms into a human.I kind of want a storyline where Scary is not dead and is coming after them and the only way to get rid of him is to shag Laura, but that will also erase Abby along with Scary.Just imagine the sadness it could bring by knowing Abby must go for the greater good.Laura may even be the new member of the gang.Anyway, that was just an idea I had for a possible storyline.In regards to Alex new ability, there's also the possible outcome that if he shags a powerless person, he might affect the person somehow.Think about it.He didn't shag anyone normal after he got his new power, only people with "powers" brought by the storm.But what if his power affects a normal person he shags with?Why am I saying this?Because it makes no sense otherwise.We know the original owner of this was a guy named Neil, a friend of the woman who came to him asking for sex.All the people affected by the storm were affected on the same day, a year ago in the timeline of the story.There's no second storm, so every power that there is appeared on that day and either remained with the original owner or got transferred to another one through different means, organ transplants, Seth's dealing power etc.We also know that every power, ability or side-effect of the storm has something to do with the original owner's personality directly.Either it reflects who the person was at the time when they were affected by the storm, eg:Alisha's sexual powers, Simon's invisibility or it reflects a specific feeling of the victim, like regret, eg:Curtis reversal of time or it reflects one's desire to be noticed and looked upon by everyone, eg:Nathan's immortality(his desire to have a power of the A-list and to do something cool when everyone else of the gang could) or it brings out some specific trait, habbit, wildest desires, fears of someone, eg:the boyfriend of Nathan's mother acting like a dog, Tim living in a video game, Erazer giving life to his art, Laura's imaginary friend brought into existence together with her own version of the Boogeyman or it reflects one's career, eg:Seth dealing powers. Now, on to my original point, can Alex shag someone normal and if he does, does his power affect that person somehow?The original owner, Neil, had it since the very beginning, as I explained above.But it makes no sense for someone to have the power to remove other people's powers by shaging them since the very beginning since he had no way of knowing such people exist, therefore when the storm hit him, it wouldn't bestow him with this power, but with a power, ability or side-effect having to do with his true personality, memory, feelings, habbits and so on and so forth.The power Neil has must have been something else related to him having sex with a person, any kind of person(either affected by the storm or not) and then affect that person somehow in a specific way(taking something away from them).It just doesn't work, him having an ability to remove other people's abilities(brought by the storm) by having sex with them.It's way too damns specific, like right to the very core of his ability.You can also infer what kind of person Neil was or is since he must have been a pretty promiscuous person or a frustrated man who really wanted to have sex with someone and to leave them incomplete in some way.Therefore, I say that Alex ability might be more vast than just taking one's powers, since it kind of has to affect normal people as well.Remember Alex didn't shag anyone normal after he got his new "power".We know he has to shag them, we know it doesn't matter if the person in question is a man or a woman and maybe even an animal(Abby asking him to shag the tortoise) which brings me to believe that since the power might reflect the original owner sexuality, maybe the original owner, Neil, was a bisexual, possibly had a fetish of bestiality(fucking animals, proven if Alex shags the tortoise and it works) and who knows what else?And we also know that the powers apparently disappear after he shags them.Alex hasn't displayed any of the abilities or side-effects he took from the people he shagged, eg:bad luck, satanic conversion. In my opinion, I believe his power is a sexual version of Seth, only without the dealing part.Based on what we know about his new-found ability, I believe Alex can take someone's powers(and abilities and side-effects) and if he has sex with a normal person, he bestows one or maybe all of those into that normal person whether intentionally or unintentionally(but mostly unintentionally, I think).This will come in play, if he ever has sex with a person not affected by the storm.Also I believe the original usage of this, meaning the one Neil did, was to take someone's talent, skill after fucking them.Think about it.The power must have an affect on normal people too, since he had the power from the very beginning just like the rest of them and all powers reflect something about the original owner.Maybe he could take one's drawing skills after shagging them and other skills like that and the way he ended up taking people's powers by shagging them was because he learned of the existence of other people affected by the same storm, met someone like him and realized it only after having sex with said someone.So, if Alex shags a normal person he might take someone's skill, if he shags a storm-affected-person he takes their power, if he shags another normal person he might give that person the power taken from the other one.It doesn't make sense for it to be someone able to take someone else's powers by fucking them unless it had another purpose initially and taking someone's powers bestowed by the storm is only the side-effect/the extension of that ability to take something from someone by shagging them.It's just way too specific not to have an affect on normal people too.So, until they don't make Alex shag a normal person and see the results we may never know.